disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call Me, Beep Me!
"Call Me, Beep Me!" (also known as "The Kim Possible Song") is the theme song for the television series Kim Possible. Originally performed by Christina Milian, with Christy Carlson Romano harmonizing, the song is known for it's catchy punchy Motown-flavored and blues number. By 2015, it claimed the number one spot in the ranking of the "Disney Channel Theme Songs of Yesteryear". Over the years, the song has been covered by many artists, notably by Priscilla in French and by the groups' Preluders and Banaroo in English and by Beni in Japanese. In 2019, Sadie Stanley, who portrays Kim Possible in the live-action film of the same name, performed a modern dance-pop version of the song for the film, with music composed by Jim Dooley. A music video of Sadie Stanley's cover of the song was released on January 25, 2019. The music video shows Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible wearing her mission outfit, singing the song, while clips from the film are shown. Lyrics Standard version= Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible "So what's the sitch?" Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me |-|Extended version= Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me "Kim here. So what's the sitch?" Message clear I am here Let me reassure you I'm never gonna leave you alone (I am on my way) You can always count on me When it gets dark I'll help you see I will help you find your way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me If you wanna page me it's OK Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible Yeah, yeah Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Yeah |-|So The Drama Mix= Doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when) Doesn't matter where (doesn't matter where) I will always be there (I will always be there) 'Till the very end ('till the very end) Call me (call me) Beep me (beep me) Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me. Trivia *In the episodes, the song is exactly one minute long. Videos Call Me, Beep Me! (The Kim Possible Song) Call Me, Beep Me (movie mix) So The Drama intro Call Me, Beep Me! Lyric Video Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Main Title Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Sadie Stanley - Call Me, Beep Me! (From "Kim Possible") Gallery KP - Call Me, Beep Me.png KP intro - Shego.png Sadie Stanley - Call Me Beep Me.jpg|Sadie Stanley cover Category:Theme songs Category:Kim Possible songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Featured songs Category:Opening songs es:Call Me, Beep Me! fi:Call Me, Beep Me! pt-br:Call Me, Beep Me! ru:Разыщите, только позовите!